thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Hammond
|status = Unknown |gender = M |height = |dob = 1994 |dod = |nationality = British |family = Mark Hammond (dad) Suzie Hammond (mum) Yasmin (dad's partner) |affiliations = Mark Hammond |enemies = Charlie Jolson Harry Grievous Eyebrows Yasmin (formerly) |voice = Joe Barnes (Actor) Archie Lawes (Voice)}} Alex Hammond is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a major character in ''The Getaway''. Although he doesn't appear much, he is a central character to the plot. Alex is the son of Mark Hammond and Suzie Hammond. He is eight years old (Born in 1994) during the events of the story. Early Life Alex Hammond was born in 1994 to Mark and Suzie Hammond. When Alex was three years old, his father was arrested for armed robbery and sentenced to five years in prison. Alex would grow up with his father being absent. 2002 One day in 2002, Alex is seen dressed in a school uniform and is walking with his mother to school. Suddenly they are confronted and Suzie is grabbed by the attackers as she tells Alex to run away. Alex however is captured and then kidnapped by the Bethnal Green Mob. Yasmin picks him up and puts him the back of the getaway car that is driven by Eyebrows. Before this, Alex see's his mum get shot in the chest by Harry and witnesses her body dumped on the floor by Grievous. Mark hears the gunshot and the screams from Alex and rushes outside his apartment to see Alex taken away in the getaway car. Mark quickly chases after the getaway car and finds his son being held by Charlie Jolson at his warehouse. Mark yells at Charlie but Eyebrows knocks him out from behind before he can do anything. Charlie then tells Mark that if he doesn't do what he tells him to do then Alex will be killed. While Charlie is talking to Mark, Alex is transported to Charlie's Mansion in Mayfair by members of the Bethnal Green Mob. It is possible that Yasmin came with them, as she knew where Alex was being held. Due to the fact that Alex's life is threatened, Mark is forced to do jobs for Charlie. Fortunately, Mark gets help from Liam Spencer who agrees to try searching for Alex. While infiltrating the warehouse, Mark finds a map of London which has locations marked. These include a mansion in Mayfair, a lock-up in Scoresby Street and a depot in King's Cross. Liam attempts to search these buildings, despite the fact they are operated by Charlie's gang, but does not see any sign of Alex. Later, Mark is tasked to kill Yasmin, unaware she was involved in Alex's kidnapping. However, Yasmin reveals she knows where Alex is being held and offers to help Mark find his son. Mark and Yasmin are captured by the Bethnal Green Mob, and are locked up in Charlie's Warehouse. They get released by Frank Carter, who tells them to get Alex who is at Charlie's mansion. When they arrive at the mansion and shoot their way to the top floor, Mark spots Alex being forced into a car by Harry. The car drives off before Mark can stop it. Mark then calls Frank and Frank tells him to get over to a cargo ship called Sol Vita at St Saviour's Docks and he will find his son there. Mark drives over to the boat with Yasmin and they try to rescue Alex. Mark kills members of the Bethnal Green including Harry and finds his son strapped to a bomb. Alex is released by Yasmin and the two of them finally reunite. Before they can escape, they are confronted by the gang leaders, who force them into a Mexican stand-off. Mark then explains to the other gang leaders that he did what he did because Charlie forced him to do so. If he hadn't of done all those jobs then Alex would have been killed. The gang leaders agree to let Mark, Alex and Yasmin go. The three of them walk off the ship happily together and get off it just before it explodes. It is unknown what happened to the three of them after this explosion. Possible Fate In The Getaway: Black Monday, there is a possible reference to Alex in the mission, The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre. When a paramedic finds the dead body of a young kid called Sleeves, he mentions that he saw another kid, killed like Sleeves had been, only once before in London, and that it took place two years ago down by the River Thames. The Getaway: Black Monday takes place in 2004 and The Getaway in 2002, so it is a two year difference. The end of The Getaway also takes place by the River Thames. Therefore, it is possible that the paramedic is in fact talking about Alex Hammond. If this is true then it means Alex was killed after the Sol Vita explosion, perhaps in the aftermath of it all. Mission Appearances *The Frightener *Aboard the Sol Vita *Showdown with Jake *Land of Hope and Glory Trivia *Alex is mentioned frequently throughout the game in about every mission. Charlie and Harry always threaten Mark into doing a job by saying that Alex will be killed if he doesn't do what he's told. *Alex makes a very brief appearance in Showdown with Jake and is only shown being carried onto the Sol Vita by Harry. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Status: Unknown